The Littlest Forbe
by allstarcheergirl
Summary: Caroline's cousin comes back to town after a devistaing curcamstance. Last time Kinlee was in Mystic Falls was for Elena's parents funeral. Caroline and Co. do all they can to keep her out of the secrets that Mystic Falls holds, not realizing that she has her own little secret. What happens when she gains the attention from a certain hybrid and blued eyed vamp? Klaus/OC or Damon/
1. Chapter 1

So I have had this story idea in my head for awhile now and this is the first time in over like a year that I have had inspiration to write…

This is right before Homecoming and Ordinary people…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries or connect all-star cheer.

CPOV:

"Caroline!" My mom yells for me after she gets home.

"Yea?" I walk downstairs to see her hanging up her holster on the hook. The look on her face tells me something bad has happened and I feel the color drain from my face. Was it Bonnie? Elena?

"Mom what's wrong? What happened?"

She sighs and walks to the living room and sits on the couch with her hands on her head.

"Kinlee is coming to Mystic Falls to live with us." As she says this I can only think how am I going to keep her safe? Vampires are in town. I'm a vampire. And Klaus is back.

"Why? What's wrong in Washington?"

"Tiffany died. There was a break in at the apartment and Tiffany came home in the middle of it, the robbers shot her and ran. Kinlee is fine, she wasn't there but she doesn't know."

"What do you mean she doesn't know her mother is dead?!" I shouted getting upset. How could this happen? Aunt Tiff was the one to teach me make-up, boys, and snooping. I think of Tiff and her long blonde hair that's always pin straight, her round happy face with her dark brown eyes shinning. I'll never see that smile again. I'll never be able to get the latest trends or help from her. Then I think of Kinn, she hates Kinlee as her name so mom gave her Kinn. She is the same age as me although I haven't seen her since we were 10. Her chubby face and messy golden blonde hair that all Forbes seem to have….

"Caroline!" I guess my mom has been trying to get my attention as I stood there thinking about the bombshell that was just dropped. "Will you pick her up from the airport tomorrow?"

I just nod my head speechless and thinking tomorrow can't come soon enough…

TWO DAYS BEFORE SEATTLE WASHINGTON.

KPOV:

YES! We did it! Connect is National Champions! My team and I worked hard all season at every cheer competition to get this far and it finally paid off. Next is Worlds in two weeks. This year its in Washington D.C. and I cant wait to tell mom.

I get out of my 2012 blue Veloster that I care for so much, and walk to the elevator leading to the apartment. I dig into my purse to get the key when I stop at my door. The door has yellow crime scene tape like you see on those mystery shows. I stop again a feeling of dread come through me.

"Ms.? Are you Kinlee Forbes?" An officer has come up to I haven't seen him walk up as I have been staring at the door.

"Yes, I'm Kinlee." I replied tucking a piece of my long blonde hair behind my ear. "What's going on? Where is my mom?"

"Why don't you come to the station I'll explain ther.." He didn't get to finish as I cut him off.

"NO! YOU WILL TELL ME NOW!" I scream fearing the worst I feel tears behind my eyes, but I push them back.

"Ms. I think it would be better if.."

"NO! I SAID NOW DAMN IT!" I can feel my anger getting ahold of me and the lights started to flicker that was my warning to calm down I cannot expose myself.

"Alright Ms. Forbes. There was a break in a couple days ago and your mother came home during it. The robbers shot her and ran, the paramedics didn't make it in time to save her. I'm sorry. We have notified your aunt and you will be going to…"

His words blur together as I think my moms gone. She's never going to scream in giddiness every time I do something better in cheer, or when I find out about a sale we can go to. What about cheer? We have Worlds. I stop the tears and get up. I'm not going to cry she wouldn't want that.

"Can I pack some of my things?" I ask monotone. The officer's face looks at me in sympathy and nods. We walk into the apartment and I see everything in disarray. I walk straight to my room and grab the suitcases and throw all my pictures, clothes bathroom supplies and anything else I might need. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I look around and see my guitar and grab it. My mom gave it to me for my 17th birthday last year. I couldn't leave it.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" I asked the Officer.

"No. We'll take care of everything."

"K. I'll go to a friends and leave tomorrow." After that I left that part of my life behind. I'm not going to wallow, I am strong I need to be it's how my mom raised me. I decided to call Dylan and let him know I wont be going to Worlds and tell everyone goodbye. I didn't want to see everyone and break down, my cheer team was my family, my life. And now I'm starting over. I wont be the same girl as I was…

AN: I know this is fast I just want the beginning to be quick in order to hurry and get Kinlee to Mystic Falls and co. I'll post another chapter as soon as possible… Let me know what you think. FYI Klaus never showed interest in Caroline. I have her portrayed by Lyndsy Fonseca, yes I do know she is not blonde and I'll explain that in the next couple chapters.


	2. AN 1

AN: I know I haven't updated in a long while I have been really busy and I apologize! just a quick note that I made some SLIGHT changes to CH1 and I should have CH2 posted later tonight! thanks! Be kind and review


End file.
